poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Villains captures Magearna, Tino and Jeri/Alva Steals the Soul Heart
This is the scene where the villains manage to capture Magearna, Tino Tonitini and Jeri Katou and Alva steals the Soul Heart and his Shiny Gengar put Prince Rali, Tino and Jeri to sleep goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (As Magearna, Tino and Jeri are on top of Steelix's head, everyone looks up they see Steelix is taking them to Alva's airship and then lands on the airship) Tino Tonitini: Okay. We're here. Jeri Katou: Now, please don't hurt anyone. Chymia: Rali, Alva! Emerl: And so as the Villains! Skips: Klorgbane! Philmac: '''Primus! '''Raleigh: Everything's okay. All of this is for our kingdom! Jeri Katou: '''See, Raleigh, was right! (Alva grins and then Kimia becomes angry, and then Volcanion tries to break the Electric Terrain but the Stealth Rock exploded on the ground) '''Raleigh: Alva, why don't we tell them everything. What an incredible creation Magearna really is?! Alva: Fine, Gengar mean look! (Alva's Shiny Gengar activates Mean Look making Magearna hold still and then forces it to turn to Alva and then opens the chest revealing the Soul Heart as Alva was about to grab it, Raleigh, Tino and Jeri stops him before he could grab it) Raleigh: Wait a minute! You don't have to remove it's Soul Heart! Tino Tonitini: '''What are you doing?! '''Jeri Katou: '''No! Don't remove it! '''Raleigh: That's just as long as Magearna becomes a sphere! Nicolas say it...! (Levi grabs Releigh, Kurumi grabs Tino and Natalia grabs Jeri) Tino Tonitini: Let us go! Jeri Katou: Put us down! Kurumi Tokisaki: Just watch as Alva removes the Soul Heart. Alva: All that I really needed is it's soul heart. Francisco: '''And I can't wait to watch her fall! '''Raleigh: You can't! If you remove it then...! (But it was too late Alva grabs the Soul Heart and takes it, causing Magearna to shut down and then Alva chuckles evilly) Emerl: No! Nick Wilde: '''He got the Soul Heart! '''Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta & Suzie: (Shocked in horror) Raleigh: Alva, what happened? Alva: It's gone. Tino Tonitini: Oh my gosh! Jeri Katou: You remove the Soul Heart! How could you?! Klorgbane the Destroyer: Didn't you hear what Alva says? He says he wanted the Soul Heart! Alva: Gengar, kindly return Magearna. (Shiny Gengar throws Magearna off of Alva's airship and fell down to Nebel Plateau) Kari Kamiya: Magearna! Krader: No! Magnifo: Oh, no! Magearna! (Volcanion runs trying to break the Electric Terrain but it was no use as the Stealth Rock explodes again) Tino Tonitini: You better stop this! Jeri Katou: Yeah! Let us go and put the Soul Heart back to Magearna! And then get out of Nebel Plateau and never come back! Mr. Ross: (Laughs) You think this will stop us? Zach Varmitech: Yeah, that's right our welcome guests. First, you'll watch as what we're about to do with your friends and the Wild Rats, then when Alva rules the Azoth Kingdom using Magearna's Soul Heart, then we'll take care of all of you! (Laughs Evilly) Alva: Kimia. Your presence is not required for my plan, farewell. Kurumi Tokisaki: Now for the finishing touch. Alva, Bird-Brain, Kurumi, Klorgbane & Mr. Ross: Use Hyper Beam! (Aggron, Tyranitar, Banette, Swampert and Houndoom fires Hyper Beam and then hits the heroes in point blank range and exploded much to Raleigh, Tino and Jeri's shock thinking their friends along with the other heroes are killed by the attacks) Tino Tonitini: Sunset Shimmer! Jeri Katou: Oh, no! Takato! (Down in Nebel Plateau) Philmac: My friends! (Turns into his rage mode) I'LL MAKE YOU VILLAINS PAY!!! (He jumps in the air trying to attack the villains as revenge, but Primus came out of nowhere and violently punches Philmac right on the chest and crashes to the ground and then Primus fires a missile killing him) Primus: You're finished, Philmac along with you're friends! (Laughing evilly) Major Nixel: Yes! The Mixels are crushed for good! Eric: Yes! The heroes are dead! The Chameleon: (Laughs evilly) At last! Klorgbane the Destroyer: Yes, Skips and his friends are dead! Verminious Snaptrap: 'Now, with those heroes out of the way, We soon be ready prepare the floating fortress! '''Zach Varmitech: '(Laughs evilly) Yes, those Wild Rats are done for! '''Diabo: '''Yeah, and there's nothing you can do to stop us! '''Donita Donata: '''And thanks to us, the Soul heart is ours! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''And soon, our victory will be celebrated for dinner! '''Paisley Paver: At last! Now I can finally turn everything into my own mega storage! Raleigh: How could you lie to me?! It wasn't for the kingdom! Tino Tonitini: You maniacs! You kill my friends, and my girlfriend! Jeri Katou: You even killed my friends Takato and the other DigiDestined! All of you villains are worst than Beelzemon killed my partner Leomon! Now because of you we'll never see them again! Alva: Yes, it was all done for the glory of the kingdom of Azoth. My idea one of course. (Raleigh, Tino and Jeri are shocked) Klorgbane the Destroyer: (In the Overlord's voice) It's over, evil wins! Adagio Dazzle: Now that your friends and Sunset Shimmer are dead. It's finally time for you Tino to join us forever! Donita Donata: (Touches Jeri's cheek) I'm afraid you will be with us now. Jeri Katou: (Slaps Donita's hand) Don't touch me! All of you terrible villains are so rude! (Realize something) Wait that's just like what Star Butterfly said. Kurumi Tokisaki: There's one more thing you should know, Jeri Katou. When you're still with us, I will resurrect the D-Reaper and then they'll use you forever! Jeri Katou: You Fiend! Zavok: Yes. Zazz: But how are those heroes gonna survive when our Mega Evolution army fire hyper beam at them, guys? Oh, right! They are already dead now! (Laughing) Too bad for them! (Laughing evilly) Alva: Oh, and one more thing, I wanted to thank all of you Team Robot's enemies for helping me getting the Soul Heart. Miss Power: Your very welcome. Myotismon: Anytime, Alva. Jeri Katou: '''You won't get away with it! '''Diesel 10: We already have, now that blue puff-ball and his friends are now scrapped metal! Zach Varmitech: I'm getting tired of all the chatter with those kids. Major Nixel: Me too. Seelkadoom: If you please put them to sleep so they won't bother us. Alva: Sure thing my friends. Gengar, Hypnosis! Jeri Katou: '''Oh, muffins. (Shiny Gengar activates Hypnosis putting Raleigh, Tino and Jeri to sleep) '''Natalia: Sweet dreams children's. Zach Varmitech: And now we'll just return to the Azoth Kingdom and help out Alva rule the kingdom. And best of all those heroes and the Wild Rats can't stop us. Bye-bye! Mr. Ross: Bye! (Much to Team Rocket's shock seeing the event as Alva's airship takes off heading back to the Azoth Kingdom) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes